


Shower time

by Jessepinkbitch



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Short One Shot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessepinkbitch/pseuds/Jessepinkbitch
Summary: "Uh, wanna grab a shower together?", the kid asks in a husky voice. Saul blinks a few times and rises up from under the sheets and he nods, with a nice big grin on his face, he knows where this is going to go....





	Shower time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot fic I wrote on my favourite pairing! <3 
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

Jesse was the first to wake up, stretching his arms with a huge yawn, eyes squinting at the light coming through the blinds. He turns and looks at Saul and notices his hair all sticking up, in a mess. Jesse runs his hand over the lawyers head, stroking him and he makes a soft moan, opening one eye to look at him. "Mornin", Pinkman says. "Morning kid", Saul replies, reaching out and taking Jesses hand, stroking his thumb over the boys knuckles.

"Uh, wanna grab a shower together?", the kid asks in a husky voice. Saul blinks a few times and rises up from under the sheets and he nods, with a nice big grin on his face, he knows where this is going to go. As he is hard already and he can tell Jesse is hard also, with the tent in his boxers and he lifts an eye brow at him. The kids face goes bright red and he looks away. 

They both get out the bed, shucking off their boxers and headed in to the bathroom, Saul turns the water on. Once set to the right temperature, he gets in first under the nice hot spray, he then takes hold of jesses hand and gently pulls him in, then Jesse is flushed against his slick body, he wraps his arms around the kid and starts to kiss his neck, biting playfully, licking after. Pinkman lets out a shaky breath at the feeling. Getting even more harder than he was before and it was rubbing against Sauls morning wood, they both gasp and thrust their hips against each other.

Jesse presses his cheek against Goodmans - eyes squeezed shut, lips open in pure ecstasy, thrusting his cock in desperation. Then Saul suddenly takes both of them in his hand, which makes the kids hips stutter, "oh Jesus, Saul!" He breathes. "You like that Jesse?, Saul questions, he replies with a "f.....fuck yeah, man" in to the older mans cheek, he still has his eyes shut.

Saul grabs Jesses tattooed hand and guides it so it's settled around his, then he starts slowly moving up to the tip, then back to the base, feeling it get really slick with pre-come. Jesse leans back a bit, so he's looking straight in to the lawyers eyes, pupils blown in pleasure, biting his lower lip, this makes Saul move a lot quicker. Damn kid, you're so hot, he thinks in his mind, as he's getting them both off. Pinkmans fingers of his left hand starts digging in to Sauls hips, basically giving him a warning that he's getting pretty close. His breathing was getting louder, legs starting to shake. Yup, this is the Que. to start pumping them even faster, so he starts doing it vigorously and Pinkman suddenly presses his body fully against Sauls, chanting his name over and over again. 

Suddenly, Saul comes with a shout, his whole body gone ridged, painting hot liquid stripes on to Pinkmans stomach, he continues pumping his and the kids hands together, Jesse then follows suit, he comes so hard that he almost collapses, Saul had to catch him. He stutters a quiet "Sorry", Saul chuckles, patting him on his damp head, "It's fine, kid". They both stand there slowly getting their breaths back, Jesses face is flushed and he has his fingers running through the sticky come of his lover on his stomach, he then scoops some of it up and places them to his lips, then shoves them in and sucks them, making moaning sounds as he does this. Saul stares at the sexy sight and can't look away, uh oh, he's getting hard again, oooh shit! He thinks aloud. 

Jesse notices this and looks back up at the lawyer, a smile tugs at the corner of his lips. "You want to fuck me?". He then turns around and plants his hands flat against the wet tiles, legs spread, back curved, so his ass is sticking up. Saul takes a gulp, taking in the stunning sight before him. Jesse takes a free hand and plays with his own nipple, pinching it and then runs the palm of his hands down the front of his body, sliding slowly and then stops at his cock, Pinkman moans and bites his lower lip, taking hold of the tip, he starts thrusting his pelvis and is sliding his cock in to the space of his hand. Sauls mouth went completely dry and he so badly wants to be inside him, so he wastes no time. 

He hurriedly grabs some lotion that's on a nearby shelf and pours a good amount on to his fingers, he then comes up behind the kid and grabs his ass, "oooooh Saul, s.....so good", he moans. He snakes his way in between his cheeks and pushes his index finger in to the tight ring of muscle, 'Jesus, he's tight!', Saul thinks. Then he adds another finger and then a third, scissoring them and after a few minutes of this, Jesse is ready. He grabs the boys hips and starts to push the head of his dick inside, the muscles start to give way after a few attempted pushes and he manages to slide it in all the way to the hilt. He stays still so Jesse could adjust to being full. He hears an exhale, then the kid says, "please.....fuck me now, I'm ready, baby", wiggling his ass in the process.

Saul starts thrusting in to Pinkman and damn, Saul doesn't think he's going to last very long, because the kid is really fucking tight, literally sucking him in. He lays his head on Jesses shoulder, breathing hot breaths against his wet skin, which makes him shudder beneath him. He is so badly trying to hold himself from coming. He angles his hips to find the right spot and then suddenly, Jesses body jolts, turning his head round, shouting "oh shit! Right there! That's the spot! Yo!". So he speeds up a bit, hitting the spot continually, the boys legs start to shake again, yup, he's getting very close now. 

Jesse starts clawing at the tiles and Saul wraps his arms round his chest and pulls him in towards him, so their bodies are pressed tight together, making Sauls cock slide in even deeper. Jesse lols his head back against the lawyers shoulder, jaw gone slack. He thrusts a few more times in to the boy and they are both coming together, he wasn't going to let the kid collapse on him this time. 

They stand there for a few minutes, whilst they come down from their sexual high and Jesse is kissing him passionately, he pulls away and says, "that was like, totally awesome, yo", still sounding a bit out of breath. "Damn kid, it really was. We should definitely do that more often", giving him a wink. They both use the shower quickly to clean themselves of their naughty activities, then dry themselves off and get dressed for breakfast. After that, Saul heads out to his office duties and Jesse heads to the lab.


End file.
